1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cutter-presses for making filled products of dough, such as ravioli or filled dumplings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Devices for rolling dough products and for forming and cutting cookies and other edible materials are well known in the art. There are many patents which are concerned with press-like devices for forming sandwiches or pies or similar products.
Sweeney U.S. Pat. No. 1,875,277 discloses a hinged product for forming a dough-like mass around a meat product such as a sausage or a frankfurter for cooking.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,010 discloses a hand grill having two hinged components with extended handles for cooking hamburgers and the like.
Strietelmeier U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,439 discloses a hinged sandwich grill.
Funke U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,692 discloses a hinged sandwich grill.
Lee U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,163 discloses a hinged pie mold for forming filled pies.
The devices shown in these patents are all characterized by the fact that the portions of the device which enclose and form the filled product are completely closed and do not provide any opening for expansion of the product during filling. When devices of this type are applied to the formation of filled dough products such as ravioli or filled dumplings, the products usually burst open during formation and the resulting product is quite undesirable.